The present invention relates to a solar sensor with linear concentration whose receiver is fixed and whose mirrors are movable.
Solar sensors with linear concentrations are known which comprise a system of elementary mirrors supported by a cylinder portion and whose orientation is such that the solar rays which they reflect are directed towards a zone located in the vicinity of a generating line of said cylinder. The receiver, which has a linear configuration, is arranged along the said zone. The elementary mirrors can be plane mirrors in which case the zone where the reflected rays cross one another has a width which is substantially equal to the width of one elementary mirror, but they can advantageously be focussing mirrors and preferably cylindrical, in which case the zone where the solar rays converge is a focussing line.
In this type of sensor, the system of mirrors is fixed and the zone where the reflected rays cross one another moves as the position of the sun changes. To ensure that the device has a constant efficiency despite changes in the position of the sun, it is necessary for the receiver to be movable which leads to disadvantages with regard to connections, the sealing of fluid couplings etc.
Solar sensors with linear concentration are also known which comprise a single focussing mirror and a receiver integral with said mirror. In order to take account of variations in the sun's position, the mirror-receiver system can be oriented. However, here again the receiver is not fixed relative to the installation system so that problems with connections and sealing again occur.